


#actual gay in space nathan lee

by rsadelle



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: 5 Tumblr posts reblogged by gaaaysinspaaace tagged #actual gay in space nathan lee.





	#actual gay in space nathan lee

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I wrote this, none of these Tumblr usernames existed.

[Image: A middle-aged white man in a suit poses in front of a banquet table. There are four other people in the photo: an older white man, an older Chinese-American man, a young Black man, and a young Latina woman.]

[Link: Psychologist honored for work with LGBT community]

**everyday-gay-heroes**

Our favorite parts of this article about an everyday gay hero from the Houston Chronicle:

> The Houston Rainbow Alliance honored psychologist Jack Wolff at their annual fundraising dinner Saturday night for his years of service to the Houston LGBT community. Wolff has spent the last thirty years working as a psychologist with several community organizations serving the LGBT community in Houston. He currently works with the Rainbow Alliance Community Center and serves on the Houston LGBT Mental Health Task Force.
> 
> "We're so glad to be able to honor Jack tonight," Rainbow Alliance president Michael Owens said. "Our community is at high risk for mental health issues. In Houston, Jack has been at the forefront of treatment and prevention efforts."

> "I grew up in the 60s and 70s," Wolff told the attendees. "I remember what it was like to be so scared to let anyone know I was different. Our struggle isn't over, but I see how different it is for kids now, and I see how many of us are working to make it even better. I have so much hope."

> "I didn't have a plan to end up in Houston," Wolff said with a laugh. "I was young and in love, and I would have followed Nath anywhere." "Nath" is Nathan Lee, Wolff's partner of thirty-nine years. The two men married in August 2015 after the Supreme Court ruling that made same-sex marriage legal in all states.

Click the link to check out the whole article.

**pastfutureastronaut**

I know it's probably a common name, but since NASA has a lot of people in Houston, is that Nathan Lee the astronaut?

**sallytoday**

I think so! Here's his astronaut photo:

[Image: a smiling Chinese-American man in a blue astronaut jumpsuit. He is holding a white helmet. There is an American flag to one side of the photo.]

I'm pretty sure that's the guy on the right in the picture.

**joeytutu**

I think you're right. Pretty cool, but why not mention that in the article?

**lanadelrayray**

Maybe the author didn't know. But I think it's cool they didn't. The article isn't about him, it's about his husband.

* * *

**Anonymous asked:** This girl at school said, "What cool things have gay men ever done anyway?" I know there have to be a lot, but I totally blanked. Do you have a short list I can use as a belated comeback?

**askagay**

First of all, what a shitty thing to say. I can see why you need a comeback. Secondly, don't feel bad about blanking. It's hard to come up with the right words when you're in that kind of situation. Thirdly, here are just a few examples to get you started: conquered an empire (Alexander the Great), painted two of the most famous Western paintings ever while sketching designs for things like helicopters in his spare time (Leonardo da Vinci), wrote some of the best one-liners ever crafted (Oscar Wilde), invented modern computer science (Alan Turing), went to space (Nathan Lee), and became the fifth best-selling musician of all time (Elton John).

**elainerialto**

Nathan Lee is gay? New hero!

**astroskater**

My dad worked for NASA in Houston for a while. There were a lot of other NASA people in the neighborhood, and Nathan Lee was one of them. I think it was pretty much an open secret that he was gay, at least by the mid-90s when we were there. People always referred to his "roommate," but they always went to dinner parties and neighborhood block parties together. I always knew they weren't just roommates. I had a gay uncle too, and my mom talked to us about why we had to call his partner his roommate when we were talking to other people, so maybe we were just more aware of it.

**joansforjanes**

That's awesome that you lived near him! Do you have any cool stories about him or any of the other NASA people?

**astroskater**

Not really. We moved to Houston when I was fourteen, and I was too mad about having to move to think it was cool that there was an astronaut living down the street. He and his partner came over for dinner with my parents a couple of times. Mostly I remember eating as fast as I could so I could be excused and take my skateboard out before it got too dark.

* * *

**viralweddings**

[Image: screenshot of an Instagram post from user melissaliss. The photo is split into two images, both showing the same three people, from left to right: a middle-aged white man with graying hair, a light-skinned young Chinese-American woman with straight black hair and blue eyes, and a middle-aged Chinese-American man with straight black hair just starting to go gray. In the first image, the white man is in a gray suit, the woman is in a white wedding dress, and the Chinese man is in a black suit. The men are both wearing cornflower blue ties. In the second, both men are in modern-cut tuxes and the woman, visibly pregnant, is in a pale pink dress. The caption reads, "My uncles at my wedding and me at my uncles' wedding."]

**gayweddingstyle**

Check out these fly grooms. Who says fashion is only for the young?

**obsessedwithastronauts**

I can't believe the reason this went viral has nothing to do with the fact that one of her uncles is Nathan Lee the astronaut. How cool would it be to have an astronaut for an uncle?

* * *

**unofficialnasafanclub**

[Images: a series of gifs showing a middle-aged Chinese-American man with graying hair. He is sitting in a chair with bookshelves behind him and wearing a white button-down. The text on the gifs reads, "I always wanted to be an astronaut. I fell in love with space when I was seven. I cut out articles about astronauts from the paper and checked out books on every space-related subject I could find from the library. I never wanted to do anything else."]

Video link: Get to Know NASA: Nathan Lee

**bananarama**

This leaves out the best part!

[Images: a series of gifs of the same man. The text reads, "I don't think you really have to be that way to be an astronaut. That's just my personality. I fell in love with my husband when I was nineteen and I've never wanted anyone else."]

**silent-h-heloise**

#life goals #career goals #relationship goals (tags from loud-h-heloise)

* * *

**scienceheroesdaily**

[Image: a smiling Chinese-American man in a blue astronaut jumpsuit. He is holding a white helmet. There is an American flag to one side of the photo.]

Science Hero of the Day: Nathan Lee

  * Has a BS (1981), MS (1983), and PhD (1985) in astrophysics from Harvard.
  * Started working for NASA in 1985.
  * Became an astronaut in 1994.
  * Spent six months on the International Space Station.
  * Worked as one of NASA's flight controllers for eight years.



Other facts about him:

  * Cool guy. (Source: one of your scienceheroesdaily compilers saw him speak at a conference.)
  * Mixed race: his mother is white, his father Chinese.
  * Oldest of three children, and the only boy. One of his sisters died as a teenager.
  * Fell in love with a guy in the late 70s and married him in 2015.




End file.
